


brighter than the sun

by guidingkey



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, ann's perfect and ren can't deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidingkey/pseuds/guidingkey
Summary: In fact, it’s overwhelming, intoxicating, and addicting all at once and he can’t seem to be around her nearly enough and he knows from the start this one is going to be different.from day one, ren's been transfixed. there are a few (five) occasions where he really can't help staring at her.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Takamaki - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	brighter than the sun

_**one.**_

Ann Takamaki may have been one of the most beautiful girls Ren had ever seen. Or, scratch that, she definitely was the most beautiful girl Ren had ever seen.

She’s tall and slim with a soft face, but striking features. He learns, after meeting her multiple times, that her eyes are brighter and have much more life to them than they did the first day they met in the rain and he'd so badly wanted to talk to her, but didn't initially have a chance. He knows now why they were a little duller and lacking sparkle back then. It takes days or even weeks, it feels like, to see her bright eyes light up and gain the sparkle for life that he’s gotten to know so well. Her blonde hair is long and shiny, even if she keeps it tied up in her twin tails, and it’s really no surprise when he finds out Ann is a model.

Ren's never considered himself an unattractive sort of guy. In fact, he's very well-aware of the fact that even with the frizzy, curly, hair he can't control and eyes that he's been told are 'intimidating', he's on the handsome side. When he sees Ann, though, all of that somehow disappears and he wonders if he's even worthy of being around her without putting in a whole lot more work.

When they meet, he eyes her up from toe to head, taking in her long legs and fit figure and she takes his breath away. And then she smiles. But, she's gone just as quickly, and it's almost like a hazy dream until he gets to Shujun that day. It’s a miracle, he decided that day, that they’d cross paths and even be in the same class to start, but he was seated right behind her, able to smell her perfume and conditioner, and it was all oh-so-overwhelming. Fate had a funny way of working.

In fact, it’s overwhelming, intoxicating, and addicting all at once and he can’t seem to be around her nearly enough and he knows from the start this one is going to be different.

_**two.**_

Ann’s ‘choice’ in Metaverse outfit is a punch the face and leaves Ren unable to think, focus, or do anything except move on autopilot whenever he sees her.

The whole initial moment is shocking from start to finish -- from Ann awakening Carmen to the ensuing fight -- but he didn’t really stop to look at first because, yeah, there was a lot going on right then and it’s not until another trip that he’s able to fully process, but not comment on, it. When he does notice, It’s awkwardly uncomfortable to navigate and focus with the tightness in his pants -- he’s lucky, though, his suit is relatively normal compared to hers or Skull’s so it's easy to hide because his brain is most definitely _not_ functioning right now with everything that was going on around him. He sneaks glances at her as often as possible because maybe he's a glutton for punishment or a masochist, but he really can't seem to stop himself.

It doesn’t help that she’s seemingly clueless as she runs around in… that… catsuit that highlighted how perfect her form really is, her chest perfectly on display, and the way that her breasts move when she moves to hug him in celebration when all is said and done and Ren feels like he might actually pass out. He knows Ann's vaguely aware of how she looks and it seems to make her uncomfortable, but Ren's not sure she's aware of the full impact that she really has on him. Ren can't help but sneak glances at her, eyes focused on her chest and vaguely imagining what it would be like to one day undo the zippers.

In the Mona car, Ren finds himself fidgeting and shaking a little out of nerves and whenever Ann peers at him with worried azure eyes and asks if he’s okay, he blames it on post-battle jitters and highs, and luckily she trusts him enough to believe that lame-ass excuse that tumbles out of his mouth and he tries to make himself focus on attempting to drive and not the way she's leaning back in the front seat, chest rising and falling, and she fights sleep.

_**three**_

Actually seeing Ann naked for the first time was a complete, total, accident, he _swears_. And, really, he’s not some creepy pervert so it really is just an accident. Ren’s seen her in a swimsuit before, been to modeling shoots. Ann’s Metaverse outfit barely left anything to the imagination. It clung to every bit of her body, every single dip, and curve, and the amount of chest it exposed without falling out of it was actually impressive. Zippers everywhere didn’t help with the whole ‘fantasy’ aspect and Ren wondered if she really, truly, understood how difficult her idea of an ‘inner rebel’ made things. He’s seen plenty enough to satisfy a teenage boy; he hadn’t intended on seeing any more than what he already had, it sort of just happened and he wouldn’t stop feeling terrible about it for weeks.

They’d started hanging out at each others’ homes after a day in Mementos and on that particular day, Ann had opted to shower and wash away the feeling of dirt and grime -- as imaginary it may have been -- and to probably to wash away the sticky feeling of latex and sweat away from her skin.

The lock to the bathroom door must be broken because it keeps creaking open, little by little, and he can’t actually see _in_ , but he can see parts of a reflection in the mirror. He wonders if Ann’s noticed, yet, or if she even cares anymore because she’s so used to it and probably assumes he’s preoccupied with the homework he's meant to be doing.

Ren glances up from homework and just barely catches sight of her back and, oh, it clicks that she’s… she’s probably naked, isn’t she? He coughs for a moment. Swallows hard. Finds himself unable to look away because it’s Ann and she’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, still, but she’s just his teammate and he's just a boy who's really struggling right now and--

It makes him feel guilty, but he finds himself following the lines of her back, the slight curve to her hip, and he’s more than a little fixated on her shoulder blades. Her hair is down and draped over one shoulder, keeping her back fully exposed to him as his eyes trace what bits of her figure he can see.

It is definitely, completely, totally different from seeing her in a skimpy swimsuit.

It would be years and well into their relationship before Ann admitted she was letting him watch her, perfectly well aware of the fact, because there was something oddly thrilling about sharing a moment she knew perfectly well shouldn’t have been shared. They were young teammates, decidedly not A Thing, and the idea of it being completely and totally wrong on both of their parts, without the other knowing, gave her some type of rush. She’d even considered making a move right then and there if he hadn’t. Obviously, they were both idiots.

“Seriously?” He blinks at her a few times and then laughs. “Why didn’t you just say anything?”

Ann’s cheeks blush a glorious shade of pink and she shrugs. “Being scared,” she admits, pulling the blanket tighter over her chest. “Confused. We both had so much going on back then, I had questions about myself I still hadn’t answered, and I didn’t know if I really liked you for you or what you were doing for me when I needed someone. Or if you really liked me or just felt sorry for me." A beat. “It was a lot to try to figure out and I didn’t think I should complicate it even more.” Another pause. “I wanted to see how you’d react, though, and you being my first wouldn’t have been scary but... I wasn’t ready for that. It took me forever to even tell you that I loved you. It was a hard year.”

Ren reaches over and tucks a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, smiling gently at her, and leans in to kiss her forehead.

“It was worth the wait,” he says in a soft voice.

_**four**_

Their first time is soft, slow, and gentle and all of it is very much not planned, but intentional. Other than their breathing and soft whispers, the night is quiet. It's nice.

Ren moves slowly with her, large hands ghosting over silky smooth skin, eyes focused on her and taking in every moment, every time her face changes, every single reaction he’s able to get out of her. His lips graze over every inch of exposed skin he can reach as he looks for those soft, sweet, spots that make her whine and arch her back to get him to move closer to her. He's more experienced than she is and he's trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for her. He kisses along her collarbone, lips moving down to her belly button, across her hipbones. As far as he’s concerned, her body is perfect. 

She’s content with his motions until his hands brush along the stretchmarks of her thighs and he presses a gentle kiss there and she bats him away when he does. “Don’t,” she says softly. “Those are so gross.”

Ren stops, just as she asks, and pulls himself up to look her in the eyes. “Huh?”

Ann sighs and sinks into the mattress, face flushed, a slightly embarrassed look on her face. “Those. They’re... Gross. They have to photoshop them out of all of my pictures all the time. Mika doesn't have anything like it.”

He props himself onto one elbow and leans down to kiss her with a softness that contrasted previously heated kisses, letting his free hand wander lower to trace those silver-y lines on her thigh. “Nah,” he says softly. “They’re perfect and so are you. They make you real.” 

When she makes a face at his words, he laughs. Dips his head back down to the mosaic of red and purple marks he’s already made on her throat that will have people asking questions and he, briefly, wonders how she’ll explain them away. Ann sighs softly, threading her fingers into his curls, and she gasps when his hands move a little higher to the spot where she’s aching for it the most but didn’t quite know how to vocalize to him.

So Ren takes the lead as they find their rhythm and synchronization. It was awkward at first and took a little time, but Ren supposes all of this is a learning process for both of them. Everything is still fresh and brand new. They're learning.

The night ends with them in a tangle of limbs and blankets and Ren finds himself watching Ann as she sleeps, hair sprawled across the bed, chest softly rising and falling. He finds himself staring at her naked form, eyes taking in the freckles and birthmarks that are spread out on her skin, until Ann blinks awake, slowly, and looks at him with sleepy, confused, blue eyes, filled with what seemed like trust and adoration.

He really doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone as beautiful as she managed to be every single day, inside and out.

_**five**_

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Ren can’t help but watch Ann, his cat-like grey eyes focused and curious as he watches her movements from across the room.

Ann slips off her shoes and then shimmies her dress off, letting it fall to a pool at her feet, and Ren wonders if it’s the angle or if it’s because he hasn’t seen Ann in nearly two weeks since she’s been away for work, but she looks very, very, pregnant. Or at least more than she did not _that_ long ago. Of course, he’s known that she is and its long been confirmed. After weeks throwing up, the way her chest has gone up at least two sizes in the same amount of time, and her ever-changing appetite and mood, it was kind of obvious. Tests and doctor visits just confirmed it.

But, Ren swears, her body didn’t look like that before, because the last time that he saw her there were some vague hints of a curve that she hid behind loose shirts and dresses. They’d agreed not to say anything to anyone until they were in the ‘safety zone’, so she did her best to keep it hidden. Ren could feel it when he touched her, see it when she stood and he saw her from the side, but there were no other real hints to it.

Now there's not any denying it and she's even more beautiful than she was that day they met in the rain.

She catches him looking at her and flashes that smile that makes him weak at the knees, but not too weak to reach up and place his hands on that new-bump when she nudges his knees apart so she can in-between them, running her hands through his hair.

Ren’s hands explore her stomach, all-round and swollen, and he rests his head against her chest as he lets his hands rest on her stomach. "What does it feel like?"

She pauses in her movements and makes a little face. “Big. Hard.” Pause. “It sort of feels like if I hadn’t noticed the actual bump before, but I’m definitely noticing it now. I didn't expect to pop like this. It's kind of weird.”

Ren’s fingers trace towards her bellybutton, along her hips, and gently back up to the underside of her breasts. “God, you’re amazing,” he mumbles, peeking up at her through his dark bangs. Ann moves to brush his hair back from his face in order to better look him in the eyes. 

A laugh escapes her lips. “You know it,” she’s still twisting his curls around her fingers when she goes on. “I think I felt it moving the other day." 

He raises a brow, just a little. Ren's smile brightens, a sight that is rare and reserved for specific people. “Really? Isn't that a little soon?”

“Uh-huh. Maybe, but I still felt it.”

He pulls her into his lap with her legs tucked on either side of him and captures her lips in a kiss. “It’s incredible. So are you. But it's not fair I can't feel it yet. ”

Ann shrugs. “Do you want to be the one carrying it? If I can’t have, like, anything else I like anymore, since any food that's yummy is off the table, I should at least have that.” Ren’s smiling again, pressing his lips to her bellybutton. “You’re getting really soft over there, Joker,” she teases as she looks down at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be the bad boy?”

He scoffs, trails his lips upward, stops to place a kiss to one of her breasts, and listens to the heavy sigh that escapes her. “You remember that?” He asks.

“I tend to remember all of your corny lines, yes,” she replies, breath hitching when he nips at her neck and slips a hand between her legs.

Ren chuckles low in his throat and looks up at her, smiling and his free hand finds her stomach again. "We're having a baby," he mumbles. Soon, they'll go in for an ultrasound, and find out what exactly's moving around in there.

Whatever turn of fates had led to him being for, he was grateful to and continued to thank each and every day.


End file.
